nfofandomcom-20200215-history
New Federation Cup I
The first ever speedball cup which would go on to be hosted annually. This tournaments seeding was based entirely on roughly estimated power rankings and therefore the seeding in this tournament is not quite as optimal as future tournaments. Year: 4879 All team rosters for this tournament can be found here. Participants (by seeding) # Team Spider # Killaz # The Legion # Team of the New Federation Order # Team Hazard # Mafia # Wrecking Crew # Blood Warriors # Team Sonic # Waveform # Mekanixal # Team Wrath # 29 Over # Team Axe # Time Machine # Mad Hatters Results Champion: Killaz Runner Up: Team Spider Third: The Legion Fourth: Mafia Tie for Fifth: Team of the New Federation Order, Wrecking Crew Tie for Seventh: Blood Warriors, Waveform Tie for Ninth: Team Hazard, Team Wrath, Team Axe, Mad Hatters Tie for Thirteenth: Team Sonic, Mekanixal, 29 Over, Time Machine Bracket found here. Player Awards Most Valuable - Jason Stoker Top Scorer - Jared Mason The Punisher - Lucy McKannin Rising Star - Amy Green Notable Matches and Events The Killaz final series against Team Spider was magnificent! Losing to Team Spider in the semis, Killaz worked their way back up against the brilliant Legion and forced a rematch against Team Spider in a 3-1 victory. The rematch was a close as it gets with them taking an eventual 3-2 victory. Mafia were a big surprise, coming in fourth overall and taking out the fourth seed NFO team. The Legion were frustrated by their performances against the Killaz, losing to them 2-1 and then 3-0. The Legion looked fantastically dominant for most of their matches but couldn't cut it against the team that went on to become champions. Legion put up incredible scores such as 11-0 against Wrecking Crew, and destroyed the fourth place Mafia over 5 matches throughout the tournament, for a whopping 35-4 score line overall. A new fan favourite emerged this tournament, the Mad Hatters. They made the number one seed Team Spider look very shaky in the first game, losing 5-4. The Hatters went on to humiliate the ninth seed Team Sonic in a 2-0 series with some crazy hide and seek strategy where team Sonic looked clueless. They only fell to Mafia in a 2-1 series after taking the first game against them with a whopping 7-1 scoreline with the use of yet more insane tactics. Fans are waiting to see what this mad team can pull off next. A notable series early in the tournament was actually Team Axe against Mekanixal. Despite Mekanixal playing all over them in the first game, resulting in a 6-1, Team Axe came out in game 2 with a vengeance. Right at the beginning of the game, captain for Team Axe Lucy 'the Cannon' McKannin laid such a hard hit on Hayden Blant that he will most likely never play again, with a broken spine, shattered ribs and severe internal damage. After this, Team Axe started laying fierce hit after fierce hit and the exhausted and hurting Mekanixal couldn't keep up and lost the series, failing to score in the third game whatsoever. In many ways, this series actually put an end to team Mekanixal for good.